1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic transmission for vehicles, and more particularly, to a planetary gear train of an automatic transmission for vehicles that implements a forward 12-speed by a minimum configuration to improve power transmission performance and reduce fuel efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a rise in oil price causes dashing into unlimited competition for enhancing fuel efficiency.
As a result, researches into reduction of a weight and the enhancement of the fuel efficiency through down sizing are conducted in the case of an engine and researches for simultaneously securing operability and fuel efficiency competitiveness through multistages are conducted in the case of an automatic transmission.
However, in the automatic transmission, as a transmission step increases, the number of internal components increases, and as a result, mountability, cost, weight, transmission efficiency, and the like may still deteriorate.
Accordingly, development of a planetary gear train which may bring about maximum efficiency with a small number of components may be important in order to increase a fuel efficiency enhancement effect through the multistages.
In this aspect, in recent years, 8 and 9-speed automated transmissions tend to be implemented and the research and development of a planetary gear train capable of implementing more transmission steps has also been actively conducted.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.